


Czarodziejska ruletka, czyli o tym, że genetyka zawsze zrobi swoje.

by BialyLis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, M/M, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BialyLis/pseuds/BialyLis
Summary: Ostatnią osobą, jaką Harry Potter spodziewał się ujrzeć na progu swojego domu, był Dudley Dursley.





	Czarodziejska ruletka, czyli o tym, że genetyka zawsze zrobi swoje.

Ostatnią osobą, jaką Harry Potter spodziewał się ujrzeć na progu swojego domu, był Dudley Dursley. Oczywiście, nie był to znowuż żaden wielki cud i rzecz niemożliwa. W ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu lat spotkali się kilkukrotnie, ostatni raz w szpitalu, gdy Harry wpadł z kwiatami by pogratulować kuzynowi narodzin pierwszego dziecka. Dudley trwał wówczas w stanie ciężkiego szoku i był w stanie jedynie biernie kiwać głową w odpowiedzi na każde pytanie, Potter ograniczył się więc do kilku standardowych zachwytów nad nowym członkiem rodziny, krótkiej rozmowy ze świeżo upieczoną matką i taktycznego odwrotu. Prócz tego jednak ich relacje opierały się w głównej mierze na kartkach z życzeniami na Boże Narodzenie.  
  
Może właśnie dlatego widząc kuzyna przytupującego nerwowo na wycieraczce, Harry zetknął odruchowo na kalendarz, by upewnić się, że wciąż trwa upalny lipiec. No, przynajmniej w tej kwestii żadnych niespodzianek.  
  
Sam Dudley wyglądał dużo starzej, niż go zapamiętał. Choć może nie było to odpowiednie słowo. Dojrzalej, o tak, o to chodziło. Dużo schudł i choć posturą nadal bardziej przypominał swojego ojca niż matkę, nie przywodził już na myśl wyrzuconego na brzeg wieloryba. Był wysoki, zadbany i choć zaczynały robić mu się zakola, mógł uchodzić za całkiem atrakcyjnego mężczyznę. Na chwilę obecną wszystkie te atuty maskowała jednak nienaturalna bladość, rozbiegany wzrok i nerwowe ocieranie potu z czoła.  
  
\- Cześć, Harry – przywitał się, wykrzywiając usta w czymś, co mogło być zarówno uśmiechem, jak i szczękościskiem. – Kope lat, co?  
  
_Za dużo, by przychodzić do kogoś bez powodu_ – ocenił z miejsca Potter, przechodząc na wyższy tryb czujności. Może i wybaczył swojej rodzinie sposób, w jaki kiedyś go traktowali, może i pogodzili się, utrzymując teraz neutralne stosunki, ale zapomnieć nie zapomniał, co to to nie.  
  
\- Owszem – odpowiedział więc ostrożnie, jednocześnie starając się brzmieć na tyle miło, na ile tylko mógł. – I jak ci one minęły?  
  
\- Dobrze! – zapewnił szybko kuzyn. Może nawet nieco zbyt szybko... – Dobrze, świetnie wręcz.  
  
\- To dobrze.  
  
\- Tak, yhm, dobrze...  
  
Zamilkli obaj, jeden szurając butami o wycieraczkę, drugi wciąż z ręką na klamce.  
  
\- Coś się stało? – Harry nie wytrzymał w końcu przeciągającej się ciszy.  
  
\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy – wypalił dokładnie w tym samym momencie Dudley.  
  
Zamilkli po raz drugi.  
  
\- Oh – mruknął Potter, starając się, by nie zabrzmiało to jak „wiedziałem”. – No to... To może wejdziesz do środka?  
  
Poprowadził gościa do salonu i gdy usiedli przy stole machnął różdżką w stronę kuchni, przywołując dzbanek z herbatą i filiżanki. Nigdy nie przyznałby się głośno, że popisywał się tylko po to, by patrzeć, jak Dudley struchlałym wzrokiem śledzi lot naczyń, a na koniec zerka na nie z nieufnością jasno znaczącą, że pić z nich nie zamierza.  
  
\- Więc co takiego się stało? – Nie żeby celowo próbował być niemiły, po prostu miał na dziś zaplanowanych kilka ważnych rzeczy, obiad też sam się nie zrobi, wbrew temu, co niektórzy sądzili o możliwościach magii, a dzieciaki lada moment mogły uznać, że siedziały cicho za długo i czas wszcząć jakąś większa awanturę. Poza tym...  
  
\- Victor idzie do Hogwartu.  
  
\- Jaki Victor? – zdziwił się, zupełnie wybity z rytmu własnych przemyśleń, ale zaraz w pamięć zakuło go jakieś wspomnienie. – Czekaj, twój syn Victor? – Odpowiedziało mu skinienie głową. – Twój syn Victor idzie do Hogwartu? Twój syn jest czarodziejem?!  
  
\- Myślałem, że to takie szokujące tylko dla nas... – burknął Dudley chyba nieco urażony tym zdziwieniem.  
  
\- Tak, przepraszam. Znaczy, to nie jest „szokujące”, po prostu... No wiesz. – Potarł dłonią kark. – Ciotka i wuj już wiedzą?  
  
Dursley posłał mu spojrzenie wręcz krzyczące „Boże uchowaj!”.  
  
\- Mam to na liście rzeczy, których wolałbym nie musieć robić.  
  
\- Jestem w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego.  
  
Wyobraził sobie minę wuja Vernona na wieść, że jego ukochany wnuk wkroczył na szatańską ścieżkę nienormalności i poczuł przypływ satysfakcji, natychmiast okupiony wyrzutami sumienia. Choć uważał, że jest to Karma w pełni zasłużona, przyzwoitość ludzka zabraniała mu cieszyć się z powodu czegoś, co jego kuzyn z pewnością przypłaci kilkoma awanturami, mnóstwem krzyków, lamentów i emocjonalnych szantaży. Już teraz wyglądał, jakby przybyło mu siwych włosów.  
  
\- Może nie będzie tak źle? – zastanawiał się na głos, brzmiąc jakby bardzo usilnie próbował wmówić to samemu sobie. – Przecież będziemy do niego dzwonić. I zawsze możemy przyjechać z wizytą, prawda?  
  
Harry, z kompletnie niezrozumiałych dla niego powodów, poczuł się jak ostatnie bydle, gdy musiał, patrząc w te małe, pełne nadziei oczy, wyrwać mu z rąk ostatnią nadzieję i cisnąć nią o ścianę z twardej rzeczywistości.  
  
\- Tak właściwie... – zaczął ostrożnie, próbując przypomnieć sobie jak zawiadomić mugolskie pogotowie, na wypadek, gdyby kuzyn miał zaraz zejść na zawał. – W Hogwarcie nie działają telefony. Ani żadna inna mugo... znaczy, niemagiczna technologia. I raczej nie ma dni otwartych dla rodziców...  
  
Siedzący przed nim mężczyzna pobladł, o ile to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej i Potter poczuł się, jakby była to jego własna, osobista wina.  
  
\- Ale zawsze możesz wysłać mu sowę – pocieszył więc, odruchowo przypominając sobie chordę ptaków obsiadających dom Durleyów przed jego jedenastymi urodzinami.  
  
Dudley spojrzał na niego w ten sam sposób, w jaki Ron spojrzał na Hermionę, gdy ta próbowała wyjaśnić mu, że w mugolskim sklepie można za zakupy płacić kartą. Z mieszanką szoku, oburzenia i utratą resztki wiary w ludzkość.  
  
\- Będzie gorzej, niż myślałem... – szepnął z wyraźną trwogą. – On ma tylko jedenaście lat. Jak mam go tam puścić całkiem samego? Ja w jego wieku ledwo wiązałem sznurówki!  
  
Harry powstrzymał się od złośliwej uwagi na temat tego, że jedenastoletni Dudley przede wszystkim nie tylko do własnych butów nie sięgał, ale wręcz ich nie widział. Kosztowało go to wiele wysiłku i był niezmiernie dumny z własnego samozaparcia.  
  
\- Nie będzie tam sam – zapewnił, bo co jak co, ale o samotność było w Hogwarcie wyjątkowo trudno. Zwłaszcza wówczas, gdy się jej właśnie pragnęło. – Jestem pewny, że raz-dwa pozna nowych przyjaciół. Czasem wystarczy usiąść w odpowiednim przedziale w pociągu i sprawa załatwia się sama. Akurat w to możesz mi wierzyć.  
  
Dudley westchnął ciężko, ponownie ocierając pot zmemłaną chusteczką. Harry z chęcią oddałby mu własną, podejrzewał jednak, że kuzyn dostałby ataku nerwowego, gdyby przedmiot zaczął nagle prawić mu kazania na temat stanu jego cery.  
  
\- On też tak powiedział... – burknął Dursley, wyrywając go z rozmyślań na temat nietrafionych prezentów gwiazdkowych.  
  
\- Kto?  
  
\- Koleś, który przyniósł nam list i opowiadał o całym tym... – wykonał bliżej nieokreślony ruch ręką – magicznym czary-mary. Langbot? Longboot?  
  
\- Longbottom – domyślił się w końcu Potter, nie mogąc powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. – Neville Longbottom. Uczy zielarstwa.  
  
\- To się nawet dobrze składa – mruknął Dudley ewidentnie zapadając się coraz głębiej we własnym cierpieniu i samoudręczeniu. – Mama zawsze chciała, żeby Victor poszedł na medycynę...  
  
Przy stole na kilka sekund zapadł głucha, ciężka cisza. Harry aż za dobre rozumiał, że choć każdy rodzic kochał swoje dzieci i był z nich dumny niezależnie od wszystkiego, w głębi duszy miał wobec nich pewne oczekiwania, a czasami wręcz cały scenariusz zaplanowanego w detalach życia, i gdy któreś z nich wybierało inną drogę, było mu zwyczajnie przykro. Czuł się jednocześnie oszukany i winny temu, że sam zawiódł, gdzieś popełnił jakiś błąd. Wiedział też jednak, że, niestety, nie było na to innego lekarstwa niż po prostu przełknąć gorzki zawód i nigdy, broń Boże, nie wspominać o nim głośno.  
  
\- Wiesz, to zawsze jest trud... – urwał w pół słowa, gdy tuż nad ich głowami rozległ się przeraźliwy trzask, a zaraz potem jeszcze głośniejszy wrzask.  
  
Harry zaklął, podrywając się w krzesła, Dudley niemal spadł ze swojego, a o schody załomotały dwie pary bosych stóp.  
  
\- Tato! – Albus wpadł do salonu i omal nie potknął się na progu, atakowany od tyłu przez wielkiego, nastroszonego puchacza, z zapałem i determinacją usiłującego najwyraźniej wydziobać mu dziurę w potylicy. – James znowu nasłał na nas Karniwala!  
  
Jakby na potwierdzenia, Karniwal wydał z siebie gniewny skrzek, kiedy jednak Harry sięgnął za pasek po różdżkę, ptaszysko natychmiast zmieniło zdanie i pohukując uciekło na piętro.  
  
\- Wcale że nie! – Oburzył się James, wychylony przez barierkę na szczycie schodów. Jego zacięta mina mówiła, że nawet na torturach nie przyzna się do winy, ale sposób, w jaki pogładził pióra sowy zdradzał, że w jego opinii wykonała kawał dobrej, zapewne opłaconej kilkoma myszami roboty.  
  
\- A wcale że tak! – odkrzyknął Albus i Harry był gotów postawić własną różdżkę, że bardzo go kusiło, by dla wzmocnienia słów tupnąć nogą. – Wytresowałeś tego potwora, żeby napadał nas, jak tylko zaczynamy się całować!  
  
Trzeci chłopiec, przycupnięty do tej pory na ostatnim z dolnych stopni, stworzonko szczupłe, o blond czuprynie i dużych, szarych oczach, wspomógł go energicznym skinieniem głowy.  
  
\- Tak było, panie Potter – zapewnił uroczyście, co Harry przyjął z bardzo głęboko tłumioną niechęcią.  
  
Z trudem bo z trudem trudem, pogodził się jakoś z tym, że przed każdym wyjazdem syna do Hogwartu, do prania trafiają szaty w kolorze zielonym. Nieco łatwiej przyszło mu zaakceptowanie, że orientacja jego dziecka mieniła się jeszcze pięcioma innymi kolorami. Idąc za ciosem zaakceptował również, że jego latorośl ma już lat szesnaście i naturalną koleją rzeczy chce swoich wybranków nie tylko przedstawiać rodzicom, ale też zapraszać do domu na wakacje. Na chwilę obecną Potter osiągnął tak wysoki poziom tolerancji, że gdyby którejś z jego pociech zamarzyło się zostać jednorożcem, upomniałby tylko, by nie wybiła nikomu oka rogiem. Ale czy naprawdę, naprawdę zabrakło w Hogwarcie chłopców nie spokrewnionych z Malfoyami?  
  
Mimo wszystko zdusił w sobie wszelkie komentarze w tym temacie, co było o wiele trudniejsze gdy zauważył, że koszulka Albusa założona jest tył na przód, a Scorpius nerwowo przygładza rozkudłane włosy.  
  
\- Czy w tym domu – zaczął z ciężkim, zbolałym westchnieniem jakie może wydać z siebie tylko rodzic trojga młodocianych czarodziejów – ani na chwilę nie może panować święty spokój?  
  
\- Ale to James...!  
  
\- Nie moja wina, że Karniwal cię nie lubi! To Gryfońska sowa, Al.  
  
\- Ma pan gościa, panie Potter? – zapytał Scorpiu, całkowicie ignorując rozgrywającą się tuż nad jego uchem kłótnię. Wychylił się tak, by objąć wzrokiem salon i skinął Dudleyowi głową. – Dzień dobry panu.  
  
Dudley, wciąż nie bardzo rozumiejący sytuację, ale uspokojony już oddalaniem się wizji o nadchodzącej Apokalipsie i totalnej zagładzie, odwzajemnił gest. Harry nerwowo potarł skronie, opadając z powrotem na krzesło.  
  
\- Jedyne w miarę grzeczne dziecko w tym domu i nawet nie jest moje... – mruknął pod nosem, zastanawiając się, gdzie popełnił błąd. Już nie tyle wychowawczy, co wręcz życiowy.  
  
\- Chyba... Będę się już zbierał – oznajmił znienacka Dursley, odsuwając krzesło i wciskając zmiętą chusteczkę do kieszeni. Nie wyglądał ani odrobinę lepiej niż w chwili, gdy wszedł do tego domu, żeby nie powiedzieć, że pocił się jeszcze bardziej, a ręce zaczęły drżeć mu z nerwów.  
  
Harry już-już miał zaprotestować, kiedy jednak usłyszał, jak na piętrze otwierają się kolejne drzwi, a po korytarzy rozniósł się piskliwy głos jego córki, zawsze bardzo ochoczej by jeszcze bardziej nakręcić swoich braci, uznał, że to zdecydowanie zły pomysł.  
  
\- Odprowadzę cie do drzwi – zaproponował więc tylko, wstając od stołu. Będzie musiał pamiętać, by obok tytułu „Chłopiec, który przeżył” dopisać sobie „Najgorszy gospodarz roku”.  
  
W przedpokoju, gdy zamknął za nimi drzwi, z ulgą powitał błogą ciszę. Zrobił w głowie kolejną notatkę, by przyznać Ginny rację, że faktycznie słusznie zrobiła traktując przedpokój Silencio.  
  
\- Posłuchaj – zwrócił się do kuzyna, gdy ten sięgał już do klamki. – Nie zamartwiaj się tym aż tak. Victor będzie w najlepszych możliwych rękach. Kiedy ja jechałem do Hogwartu, też nikogo nie znałem i nie miałem zielonego pojęcia o „magicznym czary-mary”. Ale dałem sobie radę. Wszyscy w końcu dają sobie radę. A dzieciaki szybko się przyzwyczajają.  
  
Dudley skinął głową, ale po minie dało się poznać, że nadal coś go dręczy. Harry nie naciskał, cierpliwie czekając, i po kilku sekundach ciszy kuzyn w końcu zebrał się w sobie, by wydukać:  
  
\- Kiedy ja tego właśnie boję się najbardziej...  
  
Potter zamrugał.  
  
\- Znaczy czego? – zapytał bez większego zrozumienia, a Dudley westchnął ciężko.  
  
\- Tego, że będzie mu tam aż za dobrze. Że, no wiesz... Nie będzie chciał potem wrócić. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Będziemy tylko nudnymi rodzicami. Nudnymi rodzicami, którzy nie umieją machnąć kijkiem i wyczarować wszystkiego ot tak. Co my będziemy mogli mu zaoferować?  
  
Harry nie odpowiedział od razu, zastanawiając się, kiedy i jakim cudem chłopak, który wraz z bandą kumpli znęcał się nad uczniami podstawówki, wyrósł na wrażliwego mężczyznę i kochającego ojca.  
  
\- Dudley – powiedział poważnie – jeśli jesteś choć w połowie tak porządnym facetem, na jakiego wyglądasz, masz do zaoferowania naprawdę spoko. Miej trochę wiary w swojego syna. – Uśmiechnął się, klepiąc kuzyna w ramię. – Jeśli jest mądrym dzieciakiem, nie masz się o co martwić.  
  
Dursley nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu, ale skinął głową, a w jego oczach dało się dostrzec pewną ulgę. Nie do końca wierzył w to, co usłyszał, ale z całą pewnością bardzo chciał w to wierzyć, co samo w sobie stanowiło już milowy krok. Teraz wystarczyło postawić kolejny, a potem jeszcze jeden, i jeszcze, powoli, bez pośpiechu i w swoim tempie. Najważniejsze było to, że w ogóle zaczął. 

 

Kuzyn nie pojawił się już więcej, co nieco Harry'ego niepokoiło. Uspokoił się jednak, gdy w okolicach października otrzymał pocztą wielki kosz mugolskich słodyczy z załączoną notatką, że Victor trafił do Hufflepuffu, w ciągu miesiąca zdołał zdobyć nowych przyjaciół (głównie za sprawą rozsyłania serii wyjców o treści „IT'S A PRANK, BRO!”, jak zaraz doniósł James) i regularnie przysyła do domu sowy z prośbą o dosłanie długopisów, dużo długopisów, bo wszystkie rękawy zapaćkał już tuszem i połamał trzy pióra.


End file.
